marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Romania
| image = | aliases = România; Rumania | category = | galaxy = | region = Central Europe Southeastern Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Romanians | poi = Transylvania | 1st = }} Romania is a country that occupies parts of Central and Southeastern Europe. It is the ninth largest country in Europe with a total land area of 92,043 square miles and a population of nearly 22 million people. Historically, Romania is famous for being the birth place of Vlad III, a 15th century voivode born in the city of Sighişoara. Vlad III, better known as Vlad the Impaler, served as the inspiration behind the eponymous figure from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. Points of Interest States ; Transylvania: Transylvania is a landlocked territorial region located in central Romania. Important historical regions within the borders of Transylvania include Maramureş, Crişana and Banat. The Carpathian mountain range bounds the region to the south and to the east while the Apuseni Mountains forms the western boundary of the region. A part of the Carpathian mountain range, the Southern Carpathians, is also sometimes referred to as the Transylvanian Alps. Transylvania is best known for being the place of birth of the infamous vampire known as Dracula. There are several fortresses along the Carpathian borders that have served as home to the count and have been universally dubbed Castle Dracula. Towns ; Medias: Medias was a small Barony located in the state of Transylvania in Romania. The Baron of Medias was a man named Gregory Russoff, an individual who suffered the terrible of affliction of being cursed with lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Gregory would lock himself inside of a tower room in his castle in the hopes of keeping his transformation into a werewolf contained. ; Varf Mandra: Varf Mandra is the ancestral home of the Mordo family. It's earliest known family member was Viscount Heinrich Crowler. Before World War I, the lands surrounding Transylvania fell under the control of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire and the family nobleman Nikolai Mordo earned the title of Baron. Nikolai and his wife Sara Crowler-Mordo (the daughter of Viscount Crowler) gave birth to a son, Karl Amadeus Mordo in 1921. Regions ; Carpathian Mountains: The Carpathian Mountains are a range of mountains forming an arc breaching the regions of Central Europe and Eastern Europe. The mountains stretch for some 1,500 kilometers across and have an elevation of 2,655 miles. The width of the mountain range varies between 12 and 500 km (7 and 311 miles). The Carpathians begin on the Danube near Bratislava. They surround Transcarpathia and Transylvania in a large semicircle, sweeping towards the southeast, and end on the Danube near Orşova in Romania. ; Southern Carpathians: The Southern Carpathians is a series of mountain ranges that run through southern Romania and is bordered by the neighboring country of Serbia. They cover parts of Transylvania and the Carpathian Mountain region and are often referred to as the Transylvnian Alps. They intersect the Balkan Mountain range which crosses through the border between Romania and Serbia. Residences ; Castle Dracula: Castle Dracula is the name attributed to any number of Eastern European fortresses located within the borders of Romania, Transylvania and Wallachia. As its name suggests, the castle is the residence of the infamous vampire known as Dracula. In 1459, Turkish forces under the command of the Sultan Turac invaded Transylvania and took control of the castle, forcing Dracula's gypsy servants to flee. Dracula himself became a prisoner of the Turks for a brief period of time, but ultimately returned to lay claim to his lands, both as a human warrior and prince, but also as the Lord of the Vampires. ; Castle Mordo: Castle Mordo is the ancestral home of the Mordo family. It's earliest known family member was Viscount Heinrich Crowler. Before World War I, the lands surrounding Transylvania fell under the control of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire and the family nobleman Nikolai Mordo earned the title of Baron. Nikolai and his wife Sara Crowler-Mordo (the daughter of Viscount Crowler) gave birth to a son, Karl Amadeus Mordo in 1921. ; Russoff Manor: Russoff Manor was the ancestral home of the Russoff family. More than thirty some-odd years ago, it was the home of Baron Gregory Russoff, his wife Laura Russell, his son Jacob Russoff and daughter Lissa Russoff. In the years following the baron's death, the castle was inherited by Gregory's widow, Laura, and following her death, it went to her second husband, Philip. Philip Russell sold the castle to one Miles Blackgar who had it transported stone by stone and reassembled on his private islan] off the coast of California where it was renamed Blackgar Castle. Comics that take place in Characters from * Baron Mordo * Dracula * Gregor Russoff * Gregor Russoff * Lissa Russell * Torgo Nia People who were born in People who died in External Links * Romania at MDP * Romania at DCDP * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Central Europe Category:Southeastern Europe